Plenty of Fish in the Sea
by Shadowsammy
Summary: /One-Shot/ A quick one-shot featuring Chelsea and Denny from HM: IOH and HM: SI! It's all about the friendship, the fish, and...the love? /One-Shot/


Plenty of Fish in the Sea

* * *

A Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands One-Shot

(Chelsea X Denny)

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue!

* * *

"Goddess! Why is fishing so _hard_?" I groaned.

Geez, I was getting sore! I flexed my fingers, trying to restart the circulation in my hands and arms.

"It's not that hard; you just need to practice!"

"Easy for _you_ to say, Denny!" I grumbled at the fisherman.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed. "Come on, keep trying! You'll catch something eventually…"

"Yeah," I snorted, "another can!"

"You are always _so_ enthusiastic, Chelsea!" Denny said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and began to reel in his line. After five seconds of pulling on the fishing pole, the tan fisherman produced a humongous fish. I swear that the Huchen he caught was larger than my dog! And let me tell you, that dog is pretty big. Mainly because he eats…a lot.

I glared at him, demanding, "Well, if you are so great...TEACH ME!"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Fine by me, Chelsea."

"Yay~" I sang.

With a smile, I leapt up and proceeded to walk further down the beach. I stopped when I reached the large rock at the east side, leaning against it with a yawn

"Tired already, little one?" Denny teased, eyes dancing with laughter.

"Not at all, Onii-chan!" I mocked, sticking my tongue out at him.

He raised a dark brow at this. "Onii-chan? Do you think that's all I feel for you, Chels? Brotherly love?"

I blushed. "Come on,it's getting dark, Denny! The fish are probably going to come out soon."

I ignored his question, running to the shoreline. The foamy water washed over my feet, caressing them with gentle kisses. I smiled. I loved Summer. The weather, the festivals, the beach - all of it!

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I whispered.

"Yeah, you are," Denny mumbled.

"What?" I turned around.

He shook his head, face flushed for some unknown reason. "Never mind, Chelsea."

I cocked my head to the side. But, before I could ask what was wrong, a crack of thunder sounded in the distance. Lightning ripped through the skies and the clouds began to move in on the island. All of this warned us of an incoming storm.

"Oh," I said, disappointed. "I guess we won't have time to practice now…"

"Nah. The rain only gets them excited!" Denny shoved my worries away.

I looked up at him and nodded. Denny grabbed his fishing rod, steadied it, and cast his line. I reached into my rucksack, searching for my own rod. I found it beneath my hammer and a plate of Sashimi (S).

"Denny! I was in such a rush today, that I forgot to give this to you. It's Sashimi. Well, obviously you can tell, you being a fisherman and all," I laughed nervously, running a hand through my hair.

He turned to me in surprise. "Sashimi? For me?" He reached over and grabbed the dish. "Cool! I love your cooking, Chels."

I blushed and ducked my head. "You don't have to praise it so much. Your cooking skills definitely exceed mine!"

Denny grinned slightly. "No. Seriously, Chels. I don't what it is, but your cooking always warms me up. From the bottom of my toes to the top of my head!"

"Don't you mean your bandana?" I quipped, eyeing said garment with a snicker.

"Now, now. No need to get technical," he mockingly scolded.

"Don't worry; I won't. I know that your poor, sunburned head couldn't handle the pressure!" I assured him.

"That's hitting below the belt! And – wait a minute. Sunburned? This is a tan!" Denny objected.

"If you say so, Denny," I chuckled.

He glared at me. "Take it back. Or I will not teach even ONE of my awesome fishing techniques."

As if to prove how awesome they were, he reeled in not one, but _three_ huge fish, one right after the other. THREE!

"Aw, you don't mean that, Denny!" I whined pathetically.

Denny shook his head angrily. "I TOTALLY mean it!"

"Damn stubborn fisherman," I grumbled to myself. "Just like Kai…"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Take it back."

"But-" I protested.

"Take it back!" he growled.

I leaned away from him in surprise. "It was just a joke, Denny…"

He continued to glare at me, so I bowed my head slightly in his direction. "Gomenasai, Denny." I peeked up through my chestnut-colored bangs.

Denny tried to continue glaring at me, but he failed miserably. Finally, he groaned. "Why do you have to be so cute?"

"It's a gift!" I giggled happily.

He had forgiven me. _This_ time at least.

"And a curse," Denny snorted. He reeled in a small fish and added it to his growing pile. "But I'm sorry, too. I know that I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm acting like that stupid ex-boyfriend of yours! That jerk, Kai," he snarled.

I put a hand on his arm. "It's okay, Denny. I know that you'll never hurt me like he did. That's why we're best friends!" My lips tilted upwards in big smile.

He blushed, but patted my hand nonetheless. "Arigato, Chelsea."

He plucked yet another fish off of his hook before turning to me. He positioned himself behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and placed his large hands on my own. Denny's pants rubbed against my backside and I found myself thinking, well, unladylike thoughts. I felt my face warm at the thought.

"Now, hold your fishing pole steady… Good, that's very good, Chels. Watch the lure. Wait. Wait for it and…GOT ONE! Reel 'er in, reel 'er in!" Denny cried.

I struggled against the pull of both the fish and the ocean that it resided in. Both were strong, but together…wow! We pulled at the fishing rod together, tugging on the thick piece of wood with all of our might. And, honestly, if Denny had not been there, I don't think that I would have been able to reel in that fish!

"Cool, I caught a fish! A fish, Denny! Not a can! A FISH!" I yelled, jumping up and down on the sand and waving my prize around in the air.

Denny laughed. I bolted across the sand and threw myself in his arms. I squeezed him tightly, nuzzling my cheek against his soft shirt. He froze, so I let go.

"Denny? What's wrong?" I asked curiously. "You're not acting like yourself."

"Hmm…?" Denny mumbled, scratching at his cheek. "Oh. It's nothing."

"Denny-"

"Hey, Chels. Can I see that fish for a moment?" he interrupted.

"Um…sure?"

Denny took the fish gently from my hands. He held it in his own, eyeing it with seemed to be amazement. The fisherman pulled a measuring tape from his back pocket and lined it up against the massive fish.

"I thought so!" He grinned at me.

"Thought what?" I asked stupidly.

"This isn't just _any_ fish, Chelsea! It's an Angler!" Denny proclaimed.

I was bewildered. "Um…great?"

"An Angler, Chels," Denny slowly explained, "is a King Fish!"

"Wh-what? We caught the King Fish? No way!" I spluttered.

He burst out laughing, clutching his sides. And holding onto the struggling King Fish at the same time!

My face reddened. "Shut up, Denny!"

"B-but…your f-face!"

"Just gimme the fish. I want to stick it my shipping box before the rain hits," I grumbled, putting my hands in the pockets of my shorts.

He shook his head at me. "I wouldn't do that if _I_ were you.."

"What? Why not?"

"Because the Angler fish are almost extinct. If you take this one, there will be one less King Fish in the sea," Denny explained calmly.

Almost extinct? Wow, that's...not good. And I certainly didn't want to be the one to steal one more away from that already dwindling number.

"No such thing as "The Circle of Life" for this big guy, huh?" I asked, a sad frown claiming my lips.

"That's a good way of putting it." Denny shrugged, but I could tell that the fact still bothered him.

"Alright, let's toss him back in then!" I punched a fist in the air. "For the King Fish!"

"For the King Fish," Denny agreed with a laugh.

He placed the fish in my hands. I walked over to the water and gently released the mighty fish. The King Fish turned around and gazed at me solemnly; it seemed to be thanking me.

"You're welcome, big guy!" I whispered to him, waving goodbye as he swam away.

Denny came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You didn't have to do that, Chels."

I shrugged. "I know."

"Then why…?"

I rested my head against his shoulder, smiling. Denny chuckled softly and turned me around so that I was facing him. He bent down slightly, tilting my chin up with one rough hand as he did so. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. I smiled into his. And then he kissed me. Right there, on the beach, under stormy clouds.

"Because there are always plenty of fish in the sea!"

* * *

Author's Note: YES! I KNOW that you can't catch one of these in the Summer! But, seriously...who wants to have a romantic moment...fishing...in the MIDDLE...of WINTER? XD


End file.
